Talk:Featured Articles
For discussion about the Featured Articles process (suggestions, complaints, etc.), please leave comments on the Talk:Featured Articles/Discussion page. What's working? What's not? Talk about it. Please use this page to nominate articles for inclusion as a Featured Articles. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! Pages must be on "Wikiality:Sound Advice for a week before voting. However, if the writer of the article is a Mrs. Colbert, the Wikiality:Sound Advice step can be skipped. ---- There were no pages voted for in January, therefore, no page won "Feature of the Month". So far, only Wikinazi has been "Featured" for February. And for March, the sole winner was: 300. For April, 2007, the only winner has been Easter! We're getting winners earlier and earlier in the month! Keep nominating and voting citizens! ---- Voting records are kept here: Talk:Featured Articles/Winners Talk:Featured Articles/Losers ---- =Rules= # Before a page can be nominated, it must first pass Wikiality:Sound Advice. Please post your page there for pre-nominating "vetting". New pages should stay on Peer Review for at least a week before being nominated. # Nominated Article must meet Wikiality.com standards: ## must be about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A. ## if not directly about Dr. Stephen T. Colbert, D.F.A., it must reflect "The Stephen Colbert Experience" ## must be funny (actually, its more imporant to be satirical, but that's a wordonista word and what we really want is somebody nailed that we can laugh at) ## must be written by a Registered User ## must be truthy #Criteria for "Featured" Nominees ## must not contain red links ## must not contain any Wikipedophilia ## must not contain any facts ## must not be overly random ## spelling, punctuation, grammatical and formatting errors kept to a minimum. #When Nominating: ##Include the title of the article as a link ##"sign" the nomination ##provide some kind of explanation as to "Why You Nominated It" ##create space to vote "Yes", "Not Yet" and "No" ##Vote for your article! Your nomination doesn't count as a vote. #Only Registered Users Who Have Contributed Positively to Wikiality.com Are Allowed to: ##Nominate an article for "Featured" status ##Vote for "Featured Articles" ##And, yes, you may nominate and vote for your own article #Number of Articles to be Featured at Any Given Time ##Only 10 articles will be "Featured" at any given time. ##When a new article is added, the oldest one is dropped off the list. ##Articles stay on the "Featured" section of the Main Page until they are dropped off by a new addition. #Voting ##a User may only have one vote per nomination. ##a User may vote for as many nominees as they choose. #Judging Nominations ##An Article will be featured if it receives five votes of "Yes" ##An Article will be removed from nomination, if it receives five votes of "No" ##An Article that has been voted "Not Yet" will be left on the list untill it either improves and is voted in, or degrades in quality, and is voted off. ##If your vote is "No", please give a brief explanation of your position. This page is designed for voting only. Please direct conversations to the associated "talk Page" for the specific article. #Editing an Article ##Articles that are "Nominated" will be blocked for anon users. ##Articles that are "Featured" will be blocked from any edits. Winning, Losing and Scoring *An article will become featured if it gets 5 "Yes" votes. *An article will get sent to the loser's bin if it gets 5 "No" votes or has not received a sufficient amount of votes within 7 days of being nominated. *"Not Yet" votes do not count for or against the article. They are null votes used to straddle the fence until the article is fixed. *You may change your vote by using the tag to encompass your old vote so that we can readily see change. BE WARNED: Do not change another person's vote or you WILL be banned. *Note: A "Yes" vote will not cancel out a "No" and vice versa. If five "No" votes are cast before 5 "Yes" votes then the article will not receive a featured status. How To Vote *Just write "+1" under "Yes", "No", or "Not Yet" followed by 2 of these "-", then 4 of these "~", with no spaces in between. *The "+1" notes your choice, and the "--~~~~" leaves your signature. So, for those of you who still don't get it: "+1 --~~~~" under your choice. Without the quotes, dummy. Trouble Voting? If you can't edit this page, and you are logged in, comment on the Talk:Main_Page, if there is a syscop around, they will come and help you. If you tamper with anyone else's vote, you will be banned! =2007 Nominees= Meatloaf nominated by:--User:Dilljt 14:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Bake, eat, and repeat.--User:Dilljt 14:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --MC Esteban™ 20:27, 25 June 2007 (UTC) +1 --Vinny 02:57, 27 June 2007 (UTC) +1, a full, well-rounded article, just like its namesake --WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 19:21, 27 June 2007 (UTC) +1 I'm satified that it has attained the sufficient truthiness level. --Randroid 23:59, 6 July 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet +1 I think we can add a little more to the article - add more to the meat loaf!! --Tourskin 23:45, 30 June 2007 (UTC) +1 I think we should say something about the singer Meatloaf. --Randroid 00:20, 1 July 2007 (UTC) John Travolta nominated by:User:Dilljt 10:10, 6 July 2007 (UTC) Yes +1 Grease is the Wørd!--User:Dilljt 10:10, 6 July 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet Houston nominated by:mseidemann Yes No Not Yet +1 I think it needs just a little bit more zing in the history section. Good Stuff. --GlennBecksATool 06:47, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Harry Potter nominated by:--thisniss 05:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Yes +1--thisniss 05:35, 31 July 2007 (UTC) +1--Careax 06:53, 31 July 2007 (UTC) No Not Yet